This invention relates to a memory aiding device for aiding in remembering, for example, a personal identification number used in conjunction with a bank card or credit card. In today's modern world, an individual is often required to remember a multitude of sequences. For example, an individual may have to remember a personal identification number for his bank card, his telephone card, and a host of credit cards. Often, the individual does not use each of these identification numbers often enough for them to become ingrained in his memory. Therefore, it is common for individuals to write the sequence on, for example, a separate sheet of paper, and store it separately with the bank card, credit card, etc. However, when it comes time to use the personal identification number, the separate sheet of paper with the sequence written on it is often not handy, thus, creating a substantial disadvantage for the individual.
In the instance where the individual chooses to keep the sequences written down in the same location (such as a wallet or purse) as the bank card, credit card, etc. in the event that the wallet or purse is lost or stolen, the individual runs the risk that an unscrupulous individual will obtain his card and easily withdraw cash with the bank card or make charges on the credit card using the written down sequence.
Because of the ever increasing need to remember infrequently used sequences, there is a substantial need for a means to aid in the memorizing, and/or recording of these numbers.